The present disclosure relates to reducing errors caused by inter-cell interference in a memory device.
Storage density of a memory device can be increased by decreasing the size of individual memory cells, decreasing the distance between adjacent (neighboring) memory cells, or both. However, decreasing the size of individual memory cells or decreasing the distance between adjacent memory cells may increase inter-cell interference (ICI) between adjacent memory cells.